


Chaos

by aloe vera (Brokuto_Kotaro)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokuto_Kotaro/pseuds/aloe%20vera
Summary: His hair and the bit of skin you're able to see are highlighted by the light of the moon above. You want to know what his eyes look like, what his face looks like when he laughs, what his lips look like. “What, trying to get me to turn against my loved ones, now?”He shrugs and you can see his shoulders shake as he laughs, “What can I say?” He turns to you, and you like to think you're making eye contact, “I've always been a fan of chaos.”“Chaos leads to destruction. I’m sure we’ll get along beautifully."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil fic idea that happened to become a multi-chapter something w lil fun sized chapters that i've had done for a lil bit n wanna finish :]  
>   
> [ SPOILERS FOR DREAM SMP PLOT POINTS ]  
>   
> obviously i came up w some stuff for the sake of this random ass plot but !!!! i've kept true to events that have happened on stream ((including the dialogue omg look at me go))

Your knuckles ache with memories and your toes curl with cold air. You’re currently perched at the top of some tower, leaning on your arms and looking down to Manberg while you think about the past few hours. It was the festival today, and you followed executive orders to go against Tubbo. You fought your younger brother in the pit because he wouldn't listen to you, because he wouldn't believe you. You had your reasons for following Schlatt’s word. Tommy has always been hot-headed. Why couldn't he open his mind and think about the bigger picture--

Keep it in the pit.

You had stormed off silently while your brothers talked amongst themselves about today’s events. Niki and Tubbo were with them as well. They hadn't noticed your leave, and if they did, they hadn't said a word to stop you.

Did they really want you gone?

Tommy’s accusations rang in your head. You didn't betray them. You don't want to betray them. They’re your family, they're what you've known for so long, and they think you would turn against them after so much planning, after so much training, and after being told what to do by a government official? You were Technoblade. Good ole Technoblade that made potato and beef stew when Phil was away, that protected them when it was night time, that sparred with them when the three of them were able to walk and hold swords properly. 

You helped them when they reached out to you after no contact for years. You helped Tommy fight his battles over animals, you helped Wilbur start his underground resistance from nothing. You give them food, you give them weapons, you give them training, you give them aid. You’re a tool to them. Your grip on your arms tighten at the realization.

You’re nothing but a tool for them to defeat Schlatt.

 _The Blade_ they call you. You're a weapon. That's why they needed your help, why they came to you in the first place. And because they're your family, they knew you wouldn't turn them down. They used you.

They used you.

“I didn't think I’d see you here by yourself.”

A quick glance to your left shows a white mask you’re not as familiar with as the rest of the citizens. You know of Dream, of course you do, but you've never spoken to him. His voice is different than you thought it'd be, especially after what Tommy has told you about the discs and Dream’s part in them. You decide that it's a nice voice to listen to.

“I didn't think I’d see you at all.” You turn your gaze back to the nation’s lights below. Tubbo’s done a good job.

“Oh? Why’s that?” He laughs with his words as he perches himself next to you, and you can feel his eyes on your skin.

“You tend to talk to people who give you trouble, and from where I’m standing, we're fighting for the same goal.”

“I also talk to my allies, you know. I gave Wilbur the start to his TNT conquest.”

“Have I done something of value to get your attention, then?”

“Well, you did injure everyone to the point of retreat at today’s event with only a few shots.” You smirk at the memory. “Very worthy of my attention, if I do say so myself.”

“Gotta say, pretty proud of that one.”

“Where are the others?”

You wave aimlessly towards the land below, “They're at their temporary home, I guess you can call it. Scheming seems to be the new pastime down there.”

He laughs again, and you also decide that you like his laugh. “And you’re not with them? Seems like something you'd partake in, with your whole anarchist thing and all.”

You shrug, “I don't think they like me as of right now.” Dream makes a questioning noise beside you. “The whole Tubbo thing made Tommy upset.” 

Dream makes a noise of understanding, then you feel his eyes follow yours down to the land below, “That was your best move, though.”

“Exactly!” He wheezes a bit at your enthusiasm, and you breathe a laugh along with him. You’re usually soft-spoken, but as far as you know, Dream is your equal.

“Tommy has always been a bit strong-headed. It's only because he's passionate, though.”

You nod in agreement. “He’s always been like that, whether he's right or wrong.”

“I thought he'd be more understanding, though. You're his brother, right?”

“Yeah. I thought so, too.” You deflate the slightest bit against the rail. “I think they see me as something else, though.”

“Just some item.”

You make a noise of confirmation.

“You're your own person, though. With thoughts and beliefs and skill. You've helped them in their time of need. Helped build them up to the point they're at now. You could show them.”

You breathe out a laugh and look over to him. His hair and the bit of skin you're able to see are highlighted by the light of the moon above. You want to know what his eyes look like, what his face looks like when he laughs, what his lips look like. “What, trying to get me to turn against my loved ones, now?”

He shrugs and you can see his shoulders shake as he laughs, “What can I say?” He turns to you, and you like to think you're making eye contact, “I've always been a fan of chaos.”

“Chaos leads to destruction. I’m sure we’ll get along beautifully.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a while since you've interacted with Dream. Your first interaction that night on top of whatever tower you were on wasn't your last, and you were happy for it. You two talked whenever you weren't continuing the war effort for Pogtopia, as Tommy had forgiven you on account that he wouldn't be able to win without you. You were happy to be back on some form of your little brother’s good side, no matter how much the back of your head rang with thought of being just a weapon for their goals. 

It wasn't often you got to talk to Dream, but the two of you always took the time to at least have some banter whenever your paths crossed. He helped aid your side, although from the shadows, and you remember a free night you were able to get where you and him sat in your personal base to look at enchantments. He had given you a communication device so the two of you could better plan your meetings. You even had another night like the first where you talked about your beliefs, and he talked about his. 

Power corrupts, you told him, and he agreed.

You enjoy these little moments with Dream you were able to have. You love your brothers, of course you do, but you feel trapped with them, anxious with them. With Dream, you had a sense of warmth and freedom. It’s a feeling you want to chase, a feeling you want to keep. You consider Dream a friend, maybe, but definitely something more than an acquaintance, at least you're pretty sure. 

But it was now, you think, where you realize how much he truly means to you.

You sat in disbelief as your brothers went back and forth between each other and Tubbo for L’manberg’s next president on the podium. Everything you believed in, that you've told them about openly, they've ignored. They used you for the revolution against Schlatt, and now that it's done, they've cast you aside, forgotten about you as a person even, and are now establishing a government in front of your eyes. Your communication device buzzes in your pocket.

_> I never thought I’d see you bowing to TommyInnit._

Your grip tightens on the device.

_< I’m not sure I like where this is going._

Tubbo continues his speech.

_> I thought you were anti-government._

Your younger brother stands beside him.

_< I’m not sure I like where this is going._

The speeches finish, Tubbo is now president, and they gather to celebrate. You feel familiar eyes on your back, and you turn. You meet Dream’s gaze.

_> Team chaos._

You turn back and look at the group, at your brother who betrayed you without a trace of guilt.

_< Perhaps._

They begin to clean up the remnants of war.

_> I have your back._

You look back to Dream. He nods, and you like to think he smiles at you as well. The warm feeling returns, because he has your back. You look around at everyone you helped, everyone you gave gear to. They're cleaning up, they're talking of plans for the future of their nation, they're not even looking at you. The many have taken advantage of the few, and now they have established something you've long to destroy.

You’ve had enough.

You shoot at the new president, and he narrowly escapes with wounds into his best friend’s arms. Everyone cries in confusion, and you turn to the group.

“Alright, now listen here.” Your voice booms, and you use their attention, “You guys listen to me.” Tommy looks confused, Tubbo looks scared, and by his body language, Dream looks excited. All their eyes are on you now, and you feel anxiety start to nip at your feet and crawl up your legs. “I did not spend _weeks_ planning this revolution, giving you guys gear, for you guys to go in and replace one tyrant with another. Don't you see what’s happening here? Don’t you see history repeating itself?” 

The anxiety is at your stomach now, crawling towards your chest rapidly, you may have severely underestimated the situation, but you see something. You see Dream come up behind you, and he places a firm hand on your shoulder. The constricting feeling is flushed out with warmth, and you find new passion within it. You continue.

“You think Schlatt was the cause of your problems? No! It was _government_! Power corrupts! _Power corrupts_!”

The crowd shouts out in defense, and Fundy’s voice is the loudest, “What the fuck are you saying--”

“I’m saying that we need to have no government.”

Tommy takes a step forward, axe in hand and ready to fight. He looks angry, but ready to fight you as if you weren't his brother. You freeze up, you don't know if you could fight him, much less kill him, but Dream stands between the two of you without a word, axe drawn and ready to protect you.

The warmth comes back stronger.

Those on Dream’s side start to fight the others as Tommy throws the first swing, and you decide to fight alongside the one who has treated you like a person from the beginning. You smirk with bloodlust you haven't felt in a while.

“The government ends here. I’ll kill it _myself_.”

It’s as you're dueling your own little brother when the ground rumbles. The both of you pause, and then ear-wrecking explosions can be heard. Tommy covers his ears, and you look to the podium.

The ground begins to expand and disappear into the air, bang after bang after bang.

Tommy cries in disbelief and mourning, and you stand speechless with a crazed grin on your face. It’s happening, it's really happening. Dream exclaims in excitement, of course he does, and warmth fills your chest again as your eyes dart around for him. You can't find him before you're forced to the ground from the shaking, and you spot Wilbur in what used to be the podium with your father. You hadn't seen him in years, but your instinct tells you to enter the nearby ender-chest rather than focus on loving family memories. Your time is now, and you will take advantage of it.

You ignore the sight of your brother’s death in favor of moving to a clearer but nearby area untouched by destruction.

You rely on your instinct and start to set up your next message.

“Stop! Stop _now_ , Techno!”

“You stay right over there, Tommy!” You aim your fireworks launcher at him, and a small part of you hopes he doesn't make you pull the trigger.

Dream is by your side once again, and you feel more confidence and warmth and power in your veins. He’s with you, he’s always been with you, he will always be with you. 

You need him to be with you.

“Do you think you're a hero, Tommy?”

The crowd starts to chatter, starts to yell, starts to retaliate. You try and command their attention, but your brother and father seem to succeed at the opposite. They shoot, but Dream steps forward again to shield the two of you from the incoming wave of arrows. You take the time to load up your rockets and shoot. There's a moment the two of you look to each other and nod.

You need him to be with you.

You get their attention back soon enough, and you call to your only brother once again, “Do you think you're a hero, Tommy?”

He shuffles, and there's a pause before he answers, “I just wanted,” another pause, “I just wanted L’manberg.”

“You just wanted power.”

“I just wanted …”

“Tommy, you just did a coup. You just did a hostile government takeover, and then immediately instilled yourself as president. And then you gave it to your friend, but that's still a _tyrant_ , Tommy! But the thing about this world, Tommy, is that good things don't happen to heroes.” 

He stays silent.

“Let me tell you a story, Tommy.” You proceed to tell him about Theseus, and his story. How he defended his city-state and slayed the Minotaur, but got banished for it anyway. How that's what happens to heroes. “But if you want to be a hero, Tommy, that's fine, that's fine.” You smile as you step to the soul sand.

“Technoblade, don't do this.”

“Don’t do this, Technoblade.” Your father even pitched in.

“We’re so close!” The desperation in Tommy’s voice almost makes you reconsider your actions for a new form of expression for your ideals.

Almost.

“You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then _die like one_!”

The withers spawn, the people scream, and the message is clear. You will destroy any government established, and you will cause destruction wherever you go, no matter how slow. 

You are fueled by chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

The familiar buzz in your pants pocket brings comfort in the quiet bunker.

_> You won’t believe the spot I just found._

_> It’s the perfect secret lookout over L’manberg!_

_> I’ll send you the coords?_

_< I’ll be busy moving, apparently._

You put your device back where it always is before turning to the left-open chests, ignoring the incoming buzzes.

You take a look around. You can’t say you’re surprised at the turn of events. You step to your poor emerald chest and survey the damage. It seems as though the Great Revolution Bunker has been ransacked. The Great Bunker that you spent countless hours over countless days in, forging powerful weapons and brewing special potions, all for a cause you’d been tricked into supporting, all for brothers you’d been tricked into helping.

All that, only to be backstabbed.

Despite the clench of your fists, you understand this reaction. A little overkill now that you look at just how much had been taken, but you were the one who spawned two withers. The bunker echoes with the sound of your newly creaking ladder.

“Tech?”

You seem to be pleasantly surprised at the sound of his voice. “Down here.”

“You didn’t answer my messages--,” you hear his feet hit the floor and take a few steps, “What? What happened here?” He sounds more enraged than you, maybe with a bit of disbelief now that you replay the question in your head.

“Doesn’t look like they liked my end to the festival all that much.” Your voice is monotone as always, but quiet.

“If it helps at all, it was a great light show.” He’s trying to get a snort out of you, and you think your lack of reaction is what gets him to take steps forward and set a careful hand on your shoulder. “Hey,” his words trail off and he thumbs at the material on your shoulder comfortingly.

“They took almost everything, you know.” You look to the other open chests, devoid of arrows you’d spent crafting, diamonds you’d spent searching, armor you’d spent forging. All these items didn’t come out of nowhere, after all. All your work had been praised, used, and spat back in your face.

It’s quiet and still for a little bit before you’re clearing your throat and stepping towards your potions chest to see what’s left. You don’t hear him move, but you hear him speak, “Do you think Tommy helped at all?”

You pause. Did he? Does he hate you enough yet to go as far as come into your base of operations and take from you? You’re his only brother now, but he’s also your only brother left. You believe that he wouldn’t, but you also believed that he’d at least feel an ounce of guilt for something other than that damn government.

You resume your way to check other chests and about to answer him when quick footsteps can be heard from above. You think you lock eyes with Dream as you hear what you assume is the owner of the footsteps call to you. You gesture to the side hallway of the bunker, and he nods before dashing away. You know he likes keeping to the shadows. He told you it adds to his mysterious but powerful presence, and you laughed. Your ladder creaks once again as Dream leaves your sight. 

“Technoblade?”

“Philza.”

“Your cows, have you seen them?” He sounds worried, a fatherly crease visible. You watch as his feet land on the ground, only to look around in horror.

“Yeah. Slaughtered. There was one in the corner, but I let her go.” Your voice is even as you turn back to the empty chests.

“Who,” he pauses, “who did this?”

“Who do you think?”

It’s quiet before his footsteps are heard. He walks towards you, and you feel his hand on your shoulder. It isn’t as firm as Dream’s, but it brings a sense of nostalgia. You think you miss the feeling. “What’re you going to do now?”

“I’m going to move, Phil. Who knows how long it’ll take before they’re coming for my head. Relocating will at least buy me more time if not lose them.”

He hums in acknowledgement before he removes his hand. You move towards untouched chests, and you’re pleasantly surprised to find a few potions and emeralds. As you salvage items, he speaks, “Can I come with you?”

You pause before you turn to him, “Come with me?”

“Come with you.” He’s standing his ground, gaze focused on you. He looks determined, but worried all the same. “I,” he pauses with unmoving eyes, “I want to separate from the government. All it's brought is violence and separation.” You watch his eyes sadden, and images of Wilbur don’t fail to flash behind your eyes. His voice is softer when he speaks again, “I don’t want to go through that again.”

His gaze holds something else, now. You can see that there's an underlying message to his words, and you can't blame him. He’s lost his son, and now another is being threatened. 

You let out a breath, “I believe in freedom, don't I? You can do whatever you want.” You turn to your other chests without a word, and it's only a few moments before you speak again with a soft voice, “It’ll be nice to have you around, pops.”

You hear him laugh softly, “Thank you, son. I’ve missed you all.”

“We missed you, too.”

It isn't until much later when you hear from Dream again. You’re in your new base, watching the snow fall gently to the ground right outside the front door, when you feel a familiar buzz.

_> I have information for you._

_> Come ready for an adventure._

He sends you coordinates, and you were never one to pass up free information. You gather supplies, feed Carl, and you’re bidding Phil goodbye before you know it. You don't tell your father where you're going, or who you're meeting. You know not a lot of people are very fond of Dream, but you're not sure about your dad, so you just tell him you'll be back. For how long you'll be gone, you answer with a shrug.

You tie Carl to a tree that's far enough into the surrounding forest to be hidden, you're not free from the wrath of those in L’manberg yet you don't think, but you're close enough to a local pond for him to quench any thirst he may have. You give Carl a few pets on the neck before you're off to climb the mountain to your left.

You can see his hair before you even start climbing at the top, golden brown at the top of the steep rock. You climb, and you think you rush in order to see him sooner. You brush off the detail as you dust yourself off in front of him. He physically perks up at your appearance.

“Hello!”

“Hello.”

“Long time no see!” He sounds excited to see you, and a weight lifts off your shoulders. “Where have you been?” He tilts his head a bit to the side, and his neck becomes the slightest bit more visible. Your cheeks feel warm, but you’re not sure why. You’ve seen his neck before, it’s not like it’s covered like his face is. You clear your throat to try and get rid of it. It doesn’t work.

“I don't know how you beat me here 'cause I headed straight here.”

“Well, I,” he laughs, “I've been sitting here.” 

“Oh.” You think you feel a little bad for making him wait so long.

“I've been here since I've sent them out.”

You nod before you feign innocence. You claim you were definitely, a hundred percent, not lost because you are, in fact, the human GPS. He humors you, and you defend yourself. It’s not long before he’s poking fun at you and wheezing, and you can’t help but smile. You miss the freedom his laugh reminds you of, and you’re glad you can still make him laugh like that despite how long it’s been since you’ve seen him. You think that maybe it was shorter than it felt, but you bury the thought as the laughter dies down and a note of seriousness sneaks into the air.

“So, I have information along with this map.” He takes a step forward to give you said map, and you don’t think you’ve ever been so confused at a piece of worn paper before. “I have heard from a spy of mine that,” his words trail off the slightest bit as his head tilts a bit to the ground out of the corner of your eye, and you think he’s averting his eyes from you, “there is a bounty hunting team trying to hunt you down and kill you.”

“Oh boy.” You look back up to him, just to give your brain a break from the mess you were trying to analyze.

“And it's not in my best interest for that to happen,” he seems to catch up with his words, “um, and I know Technoblade never dies.” He tries to make light of the situation, and you’re not sure if it’s for you or for himself.

“True, true.”

“But,” he pauses, tense in his shoulders, “just in case.” You nod with a small smile to show your appreciation. It’s different to have someone worry about your wellbeing. You decide you like the feeling. You look back down to the paper in your hands.

“Alright, Woodland explorer map.” 

You’re a smart piglin hybrid. You can strategize and plan out any battle. You can brew tens of potions without needing an overpriced textbook from the bookstore. You can enchant weapons to some of the highest levels this realm has ever seen. 

But despite all of that, despite the years you have spent learning and observing and training, you don’t think you can figure out this map. 

“I know how to read this …” You try turning it forty-five degrees. He laughs quietly. “Yes, there is a dot on the bottom left,” you think out loud.

“If it helps, I think it's West. I’m pretty sure if you head West,” he trails off, unsure of his words.

“How do I know that the dot’s on the left? Is up not north?” You continue to think out loud quietly. It helps you think sometimes, and you trust Dream at this point, so you don’t find any harm in doing so.

“Yeah, I don't know. I don't know how maps work. I have no idea.” He steps over to your side to look at the map along with you.

“This,” you bring it closer and squint at it. Is that a mountain? Why is everything shades of brown? “This is not the most useful information, Dream.”

“Ah, yeah, well you can, like,” he gives you a wave of his hand, “figure it out, either way. But, I'm pretty sure it's west. I'm pretty sure it's west.”

“Ah, well, I'm,” is that a river? “Thank you for this,” you pause, “this map.”

“You're welcome.” There’s a bit of laughter in his voice as he takes a step back. He’s still close, but he’s not in your face. Your anxiety appreciates the space. You look up to him, and you can see his still-shift shoulders from earlier.

“I'll look out for those bounty hunters.”

“Yes, you should! Be,” he pauses before he speaks softly, “be careful.” His gaze feels different, his words feel different. There’s something more genuine to the air, and you feel warm. The shift in tone takes you by surprise, and you think it shows as he perks up, as if he realized what he said. “And if you get any information, you should, uh, you should pass it on to me.” His words are quick, there’s red climbing his neck, and you laugh under your breath.

“Alright.”

“We can always meet here!” He uses his arms to gesture to the little plateau the two of you are currently standing on as his words still speed by. It doesn’t happen often, but you know from experience that Dream gets energetic when he’s embarrassed. 

“Yes, here.” You laugh a little at his energy. You like these moments with Dream.

“Just put the dream signal into the sky.”

The conversation goes down another laughter-filled and familiarly warm chat. You would think about how you’ve never felt so warm and open with someone before if your gut wasn’t aching the smallest bit. The quiet laughter melts into the warm air before you’re back to analyzing, a nice ache in your cheeks.

“Alright, I think I'm gonna head northeast actually.” 

“Okay, yeah. I might've been completely wrong, you know. You can read the map better than me.”

“Alright. It's gonna be really awkward if I go a hundred thousand blocks out and realize it's the wrong way.” Dream wheezing a little bit. “I’m just sayin’.”

“That,” he laughs a little more and tries to take a moment to calm down, “that is true.”

You look down at your map, and then up at Dream to meet his mask, and down to the paper, and up to the lopsided drawn smile, and again, and again, before you break. The two of you fall into more laughter, and the warm feeling returns. You squint back down at the map.

“I don't know how to read a map any better than you!” He’s shaking with laughter still, and it’s nice to see.

“This is a bit awkward, I'm not gonna lie.” You’re laughing along with him. You hope he likes the moment as much as you do. The two of you take a moment to calm down, and a smile is stuck on your face.

“I have another map.” He pulls it out of his pocket before unrolling it and handing it over. “And I don't think this one's helpful, but,” his words trail off as you look.

“Oh.” This one somehow makes less sense.

“I don't think that one’s helpful.”

“This is the,” you realize that you’re doing a lot of squinting at papers today, “this is the least helpful map I've ever seen, Dream.” He starts laughing again. “I'm not gonna lie to you.”

“Those are the only maps I have.”

“Did you paint this yourself, Dream?” He wheezes. You like being able to make him laugh so hard.

“No, I have two maps!” His laughter continues. “Those are the only two that I have. I'm not a hundred percent sure,” his words trail off.

“Alright, well, I'll keep this in mind.” Your eyes dart between the maps you now have, and-- You are a genius. “Alright,” some might even say, the human GPS. “You know, I can combine the maps ‘cause I see the river.”

“Yeah,” he sounds impressed, “it might be west but I'm pretty sure it's northeast.” You nod.

“Well, uh,” you focus on using the hint you found to try and map your upcoming journey in your head, “I'll be seeing you.”

“Alright. Good luck.”

“Thank you.” You glance up to nod to him before you look back down to the maps. You start to turn to the way you came up.

“Tech,” he calls. You look back to him. His body language shows stress again, and from his tone, you think he’s worried.

“Yeah?” Your cheeks feel warm as you turn to him fully.

He pauses before he speaks, “Be safe.”

You nod, “Of course, Dream.” You make your voice soft to show him that you mean it.

He nods before he turns, and you turn as well. As you make your way to Carl, you take a moment to think. You think he’s genuinely worried about what’ll happen to you. The thought makes you feel warm, and you realize then that that’s all you feel when you’re with Dream. Warmth when he wheezes, warmth when he’s near, warmth when you see him. Warmth when he cracks a small joke, warmth when he messages you something, warmth when you’re just able to make out a cheekbone from under his mask.

If Dream had a clique of whoever after him, you’d be worried, too. He means a lot to you whether you like it or not, and it’s something you’re now coming to terms with. Dream is the weakness to destruction himself. You never thought you’d have a weakness, but you also never thought your own brother would use you like he has. You think over the interaction you’ve just had with Dream, and a thought rises to your head as you mount Carl and start towards the Woodland Mansion.

You might be the weakness to chaos himself.


End file.
